In conveyor systems such as overhead power and free conveyor systems and towline conveyor systems, conveyor chains are commonly provided for moving the carriers along a track which in the case of an overhead conveyor is a free track and in the case of a towline conveyor is the floor. In an overhead conveyor system, the wheeled carriers are moved along a free track by the conveyor which operates in a power track and has means thereon for engaging the carriers on the free track.
In the prior art, it has been common to provide a special link in the area where the pusher dog is positioned and the link is assembled to the remainder of the chain by utilizing special washers and bolts. This necessitates the use of tools for removal of the pusher dog link and, in addition, requires inventory of such additional parts. As far as I am aware, no one has ever designed a conveyor chain structure wherein the pusher dog forms a part of a link that can be assembled and dis-assembled without the use of tools in substantially the same manner as the links of the remainder of the chain.
Among the objects of the invention are to provide a conveyor system wherein the conveyor chain includes a link having a pusher dog thereon, which link is assembled and disassembled with respect to the remainder of the chain without the use of tools in substantially the same manner as the other links in the chain.